Amagiri Haru
'Character First Name:' Haru 'Character Last Name:' Amagiri(nee Hakumei) 'IMVU Username:' Kwaithefirebender 'Nickname: (optional) ' N/A 'Age:' 19 'Date of Birth:' 01/11/192 AN 'Gender:' Female. 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian nomad. 'Height:' 5' 6" 'Weight:' 140 Ibs 'Blood Type:' Oh 'Occupation:' Ninja(medical) in training. 'Scars/Tattoos:' Multiple scarring to the right side of her face,from her upper eyebrow to her chin level. 'Affiliation:' Village hidden in the Rain.(Amegakure) 'Relationship Status:' Single. 'Personality:' Haru is a somewhat quiet individual,although this is not due to shyness.She finds it difficult to converse with others and trust them as she has been taught from a young age to keep her guard.Once she opens up to someone,however,she will confide in them and become someone quite sociable and reveal kindheartedness.She prefers to spend her time with her 'pet' Reticular Python,CheeChee regardless of this fact and as such has few friends within the village.Haru aspires to one day become a ninja and prove to herself that she won't always have to rely on other people to succeed in her endeavors.As of such she always tries her best with training,sometimes spending hours during the night alone, trying to perfect techniques.If she fails she is the type to blame herself,apologising profusely..Often when unnecessary. 'Behaviour:' Reserved,gentle,kind,hardworking. 'Nindo: (optional)' Sorry... 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Amagiri clan (天霧一族, Amagiri Ichizoku) Many members of this clan use the Poison Mist in battle and also poisonous insects that are roughly the size of large rats. Besides having poisonous stingers, these insects can instantly emit a poison cloud when defeated. Some members have also been shown using a yellow mist that paralyses the target and some carry scrolls that can dispel poison and/or paralysis. Chūnin-level shinobi from the clan have been shown using kama as well as a cable with a piece of iron in the tip which they can enhance with fire-natured chakra. Bloodline: N/A 'Ninja Class: ' Academy student. 'Element One:' Earth(Not learnt) 'Element Two:' Fire(Not learnt) 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths' Speed. 'Weaknesses:' Learning speed. 'Chakra color:' Gold. 'Weapon Inventory:' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Amegakure. 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' Haru was born to an old Nomad group that struggled to remain together during the fall of the nearby nations.Despite many members of the group leaving at the hopes of a better life,Haru remained with the remaining Ninja of the group until the age of eighteen.As she was growing up she got used to her parents and the ninja around her cushioning her and making sure her life was as safe as possible.Due to this she had little childhood,nor any social interraction with others and she grew to lack trust in people.This changed somewhat at the age of eight when she was given a Renticular Python from her parents.The python was given to Haru to protect her,but she grew to appreciate it as more of a friend than a guardian or 'pet'.However,the python only caused her to become even more withdrawn from others and her parents rarely heard from her in her tent,only visiting her to kiss her goodnight. This life remained the same for her until her mothers untimely death,shortly after Haru had turned twelve.Her mother had consumed poisoned berries in the forest and her health slowly dissingegrated until she laid in her deathbed.Haru found this almost impossible to believe,her mother..Her protector from all the dangers of the outside world,dead from the very thing she was trying to protect her from.Her life suddenly became a lot worse,not only could she not understand her father's hold on her becoming much tighter;unable to visit other villages with the Ninja of her clan..But she felt that there must have been something she could have done for her mother. Many years later,as most of the members of the clan had disbanded to make their own families within the Amegakure and the Ikotsugakure;Haru finally snapped.She left the tented makeshift 'village' whilst her father was sleeping and after some time with no proper food,bathing nor water she reached the Amegakure.She overheard a conversation between two men that there was a clan that specialised in poison,she knew only then what her goal was.To become a specialist in poison in order to learn how to heal injuries like her mothers.She felt if only her father had visited villages himself he could have found the cure for his wife himself and saved her from her fate. Haru now trains under the Amagiri clan in order to acheive her goal. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.)).